


Comforting Red

by forgetful01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetful01/pseuds/forgetful01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has a migraine, Karkat tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was dark, much darker than usual. Any traces of light had been covered up, including the trolls precious technology, a clear sign that something was up. Sollux was buried under his desk when Karkat arrived, a cocoon of blankets and pillows surrounding the troll to make a comfortable little nest. As instructed, the Cancer kept his voice down for once, knowing how badly the yellow-blood's migraines could be. He settled himself next to the desk, leaning against it as he crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling with a sort of sullen tolerance for the situation. But these also happened often enough that eventually Karkat didn't question what Sollux wanted when he would tell him to come over with little to no explanation. It was only when the other troll made a sort of pained noise that Karkat peeked under the desk.

His face was stained with transparent tear streaks, his hands clamped on either side of his skull as if he were afraid it would crack open the second he relaxed his grip. Shoulders tense, forehead crinkled, and eyes shut tight, Sollux was a mess. His hair was in complete disarray and his jaw was slightly slacked as he let the pained whimpers past every so often. Karkat let a small sympathetic frown pull at his lips and he shifted a little to better look under the desk. He reached out to push Sollux's hair back from his forehead and when the other flinched, he stopped; a real frown on his face now.

"You asshat, I'm just trying to help."

"It'th too bright in here." Sollux groaned out, his hands gripping tighter at his hair. "Turn off the light."

"There aren't any lights on, idiot."

He only responded with another whimper, grabbing the blankets and yanking them over his head. Karkat sighed and laid down on the floor, wiggling his way under the desk as best as he could. With Sollux being a good deal taller than him, it was a bit of a tight fit, but he could deal with it for now. Just this once anyway. When Sollux didn't outright protest to him getting closer, he reached out and gently moved the blanket back. Being closer now, he could see the others glasses were gone; probably left abandoned in the midst of his pain on the other side of the room.

Karkat gently pulled Sollux's hands down and rubbed at his temples, attempting to sooth some of the pain. The other made a small noise, whether of gratitude or exasperation he didn't know; but the Gemini moved closer, burying his face into the Cancer's stomach, so he took that as some kind of positive reaction. For several minutes there was no sound, and little to no movement, just the steady circling of the tip of Karkat's fingers.

"I feel a little better." Sollux whispered quietly and Karkat sighed an internal breath of relief.

"Migraine going away?"

"No. But you're here. Tho I feel better."

As much as he tried to stop it, a smile pulled at Karkat's lips and for a moment he was grateful for the darkness. "Idiot." He mumbled back as he placed a kiss to Sollux's cheek.


	2. It's not your fault, So please stop your crying now

Sometimes being Sollux's Matesprit was practically unbearable. The second guessing, the mood swings, and the irritable temper set even Karkat into a foul mood. It wasn't hard to get over it though. Pitying Sollux was very easy to do, especially on nights where the voices got too loud and colored static crackled around the corners of the psionic's eyes. He could tell when it got particularly bad for Sollux when the rhythmic click-clack-click of computer keys died down into soft grumbling.

There had been a week of no incidents, only to have an urgent message sent to him late at night. Karkat grumbled as he pulled himself out of his coon, and dragged himself over to his desk. It was Sollux, of course. That boy slept even less than he did. Karkat wiped some slime off of his cheek and typed up a quick response, telling him he'd be right over.  
Sollux's door was unlocked when he went in, stepping over overturned furniture and made his way to the upper level of the hive. Bees buzzed lazily in the corner of the room, while Sollux was bent over his desk. Crackling never faltered to break the silence and Karkat already knew what to do. He fetched a washcloth and dampened it with water, carefully pulling his Matesprit upright and laid the cloth over his forehead. Sollux mumbled something in appreciation and groggily opened his eyes. The outer edges were pale and glassy, exactly how they always were when he was in a pit of emotional turmoil.

As Karkat moved away to upright the furniture, Sollux groaned something out that sounded like Aradia's name and he inwardly sighed. It was this again, one of the things that hung over the yellow bloods shoulders like a rotting corpse. No matter how many times Karkat had tried to convince Sollux that it wasn't his fault, and he wasn't to blame because he couldn't control himself at the time, it went in one ear and right out the other. But Karkat could understand the self-loathing. He always had this problem himself, looking on past mistakes and dragged himself through guilt and shame over the situation long after it had passed. That was something the two trolls had in common, they couldn't be as good as they wanted no matter how hard they tried.

Sollux was mumbling something in his delirious state. This was something regular as well. Without a word Karkat slung the others arms over his shoulders and helped him to his feet, carefully leading him over to the coon. Sollux was apologizing for something again, and Karkat firmly shushed him as he pushed him into the slime with a wet smack. He clambered in after him, settling Sollux's head on his shoulder.

And all the while he whispered to his Matesprit that it wasn't his fault.


End file.
